


Grooming

by CinnaStarks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Culture Shock, Friendship, Gen, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/CinnaStarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan knows many things. The male human anatomy is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote the entire thing before remembering the “gift” that f!Inquisitor can give to Sera if she’s romancing her. Because of that little scene, this drabble can be considered AU for reasons I won’t spoil.

As far as Izuna Lavellan is concerned, human males are just bigger elven males with round ears and facial hair. Since Cullen first kissed her on the battlements, the last feature has become one of the reasons why she prefers them over her own kind. She loves rubbing her face against his stubble before and after their lips meet. The way each individual hair, stiff compared to his curly mane, pricks her skin sends the best sort of chills up and down her spine. At first, Cullen apologizes for his “sloppiness”, but the bruises she leaves on his neck are enough to let him know that it is a welcome feature. 

 

She’s thinking about it when Dorian joins her in a hot spring they found a few miles outside of the Storm Coast. “Took you long enough.” Izuna says, opening one eye to glare at her fellow mage. It’s been a while since she has seen a naked man of any race, so her gaze wanders about his form before it can hide itself in the steamy water. For a mage, Dorian is fit. There’s more than a healthy amount of muscles surrounding his limbs. From doing what, Izuna has no clue.

Then curiosity takes her someplace it shouldn’t have.

Her cheeks feel warmer than her fire staff after a long fight. Her stomach turns at what she’s seen. She slams her open eye shut, hoping Dorian didn’t notice.

“Fantasizing, are we?” Shit.

Izuna’s jaw clenches. “Just making comparisons.” As if it were true.

Splashing lets her know that he’s joined her, but those eyes aren’t opening anytime soon. “Critics usually don’t blush.”

“I’m sure you’re quite experienced in that realm.” Her sore muscles resist her mind’s urge to climb out. “Though my guess is that you’ve never been given a favorable review with that-“ Izuna’s teeth don’t react well to her jaw slamming shut.

“That what?” Dorian sounds genuinely concerned. “Is there something your elf eyes see that mine don’t?”

She sinks further into water. If there was no escaping this, she might as well be comfortable. “Nothing. I just didn’t know humans had-“ A sigh escapes her lips. “-hair down there.”

Silence, then what sounds like a failed attempt at suppressing giggles. “You have to understand, Inquisitor.” Dorian says between fits. “This means that either you haven’t been with Cullen, which is fine, or he is-“ He cuts himself with another laugh. “-smooth as a baby’s bottom down there.”

Izuna rolls her eyes. “The first, I’m afraid.” She tries to hide her embarrassment with bluntness.

His laughter calms down. “Good, because I don’t think I’d ever be able to look at our dear Commander with a straight face again if that were true.” Dorian’s jovial attitude is enough to make her eyes open. He’s wiping what she guesses to be a tear or two from his eye. “So you’ve never seen a non-elven man naked before? You’d think that the First of one’s clan would be better versed in other species with all the studying you have to do.”

“Keeper Deshanna had books, yes, but knowing where hair grows isn’t exactly a priority.” Izuna scrunches up her nose at the thought of having to page through illustrations of what she has just witnessed. “Seems unsanitary, to be honest.”

Dorian shrugs. “Most civilized folk groom it.”

“With a razor?” Her pelvic region clenches at the visual.

“Very carefully, yes. Archers are usually the best at it, second only maybe to those who fight with both a sword and a shield, since they’ve already trained their hands to be steady. Me, I just care a whole lot.” He punctuates this explanation with a rather incredulous look directed at no one in particular. “Am I actually having this conversation with the Herald of Andraste? I am, aren’t I?”

Izuna nods. “Yes you are.”

“My ancestors are rolling in their graves, but oh well.” A smirk slides onto his face. “Still can’t get that image of our Commander out of my head.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Ten sovereigns says he does.”

“Hope you’re not in a hurry to lose.”

* * *

 

It takes two weeks for Inquisitor Izuna Lavellan to saunter into the library, dressed but disheveled. Her pockets are empty. She exits with them filled. 


End file.
